Morgan (Awakening)
Morgan (マーク Māku, Marc in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening, the child of the Avatar and another character, from the future. Morgan's gender and hair color are derived from the Avatar's spouse. As the Avatar can marry any character of the opposite gender, and Morgan's gender will be the opposite of the Avatar's, Morgan can be the sister of Owain, Inigo, Severa, Cynthia, Kjelle, Laurent, Nah, Brady, Yarne, Gerome, Noire, the brother of Lucina, or an only child. Morgan's birthday is May 5th. Male Morgan is voiced by Yoshimasa Hosoya in the Japanese version and by Todd Stone in the English version. Female Morgan is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in the Japanese version and by Nicole Karrer in the English version. Profile Morgan is implied to be from an alternate timeline from the other children characters and has amnesia, only having memories of the Avatar and often struggles to try to remember their other parent. Aspiring to become a tactician like the Avatar, Morgan has a childish enthusiasm and is quick to play with others. Notably, Morgan moves around the most out of anyone in the army. Morgan is part of the Justice Cabal along with Cynthia and Owain. In Morgan's paralogue, Morgan is encountered in a Ruins of Time. Morgan was apparently accompanying a much older Avatar but still recognizes the younger one. Like the Avatar, they woke up in a field by themselves. After speaking to the Avatar or Chrom, Morgan joins the army. After leaving the Ruins, the Avatar shares everything they know to Morgan. Morgan does not remember the future being in ruins. The Avatar concludes that Morgan may be from a separate timeline from the other children since they do not remember Lucina. Morgan decides to stay with the Avatar in order to learn from them since they have nowhere else to go. In Morgan's support with the Avatar, they spend much of their time trying to outwit them in various ways. By the A support, the Avatar realizes that Morgan is close to surpassing them and vows to stay ahead to motivate them. Morgan's support with their other parent, they spend most of the time desperately trying to remember to the point of bashing their head into a wooden post, hoping the impact would jog their memories. They finally do remember a small memory in the end of them calling their name. Despite being implied from a different timeline though, if Morgan has a sibling their sibling clearly remembers them. In Female Morgan's support with her siblings, her older siblings tell her that they used to take care of her since she was their only family left. They also worry about her drastic attempts to regain her memories of her family. However Morgan's sibling vows to create new memories while she tries to regain her old ones. In the Future of Despair storyline, each of the Morgans appear as one antagonists in the first two chapters. They are completely loyal to the Avatar, even while being possessed by Grima. However, if the player's Avatar talks to them, they will surrender. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) |Varies |10 |9 |6 |8 |7 |6 |7 |3 |7 |Varies |Varies |Varies - C |Varies |} Morgan's starting class is determined by the other parent: Morgan will be the base class of the other parent unless the Avatar marries Olivia, Chrom, Lucina, or Walhart, in which case Morgan will be a Tactician. Male Morgan Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina (Can also be Morgan's sister) *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Male Morgan's Father *Owain (Can also be Morgan's father) *Yarne (Can also be Morgan's father) Female Morgan Supports Romantic Supports *Owain *Gerome *Laurent *Inigo *Yarne *Brady All of them can also possibly be Female Morgan's brother, thus turning one of the possible romantic supports into a generic one. Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Female Morgan's Mother *Noire (Can also be Morgan's mother or sister) *Nah (Can also be Morgan's mother or sister) *Female Morgan's siblings Reclassing All Morgans *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Cleric/Priest - Promotes to War Cleric/War Monk or Sage *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Male Morgan Additional Class Sets *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Inheritance from a Female Avatar Male Morgan cannot be reclassed into these classes, but he can inherit a skill from them *Pegasus Knight - Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Troubadour - Valkyrie Inheritance from Father Class *Taguel - From Yarne *Villager - From Donnel or Donnel's sons. Skills *Rightful King - From Chrom or Chrom's sons (Will always inherit) *Conquest - From Walhart Female Morgan Class Sets *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Inheritance from a Male Avatar Female Morgan cannot be reclassed into these classes but she can inherit a skill from them. *Fighter - Warrior *Barbarian - Berserker Inheritance from Mother Class *Manakete - From Nowi, Nah, or Tiki *Taguel - From Panne Skills *Aether - From Lucina or Lucina's sister *Shadowgift - From Aversa *Underdog/Aptitude - From Donnel's daughter if she inherited one or the other. *Luck +4/Special Dance - From Olivia Overall Base Class *''Note: Tactician is considered their default class for this example due to their sprites showing Tactician clothes. However their default depends on their parent who is not the avatar." Morgan is one of the most diverse characters in Awakening as they are the child of the Avatar, whose stat growths are different from game to game on top of the Avatar's ability to marry all characters in game giving them a wide range of stat growth changes than the other children. Since they are the child of the Avatar they have access to all classes that their gender permits as well as the Tactican class giving them Veteran for quicker level ups due to the heavy emphasis on Pair Ups. As a Grandmaster they can thrive off of Ignis having potentially higher caps in certain stats than their Avatar Parent as well as Rally Spectrum for another Rally unit to play with, though keep in mind Rally Spectrum can't stack on another Rally Spectrum, but can build off of other Rally Skills. Reclassing As the child of the Avatar, they are gifted with the ability to change into all gender permitting classes. Their true starting class is the base class of their non-Avatar parent, unless their other parent is Chrom, Olivia, Walhart, and Lucina, in which they become a default Tactician. Nevertheless this gives the player a second unit with a massive amount of skills to learn though to see the kind of skills to pull from their regular class sets, it is best to see for the Avatar's overall section. As a child though, they are also given the ability to inherit skills they cannot normally learn and can even gain certain classes. All in all Morgan is an incredible unit with the widest class set in the game, the most unique kind of combinations of stats growths and caps, and exclusive class and skill inheritance, Morgan could be considered one of the best units in the game or taskmasters when given the right stats and class. Inheritance Female Morgan Female Morgan can become a third Taguel or a fourth Manakete which are interesting choices for her to be, though both Beastbane and Wyrmsbane only work for her if she's in the those classes. Lucina or her sisters can give her Aether as well. Olivia will not be able to pass down her Dancer class but Morgan can still inherit Luck +4 or Special Dance though the latter is useless since she cannot be a dancer. Aversa can give her Shadowgift allowing her to use Dark Magic in any tome wielding class. From a daughter of Donnel they she can inherit a villager skill if they inherited one themselves. Lastly, from her father, she can inherit a Barbarian or Fighter line skill including Wrath, Gamble, Zeal, and HP +5 as the most useful skills available. Female Morgan can become a Pegasus Knight giving her the ability to access Galeforce which her father cannot as well as the other classes with that line along with Troubadour and Valkyrie too. Male Morgan Male Morgan can also become a third Taguel but not a Manakete, but like female Morgan, Beastbane only works in that class. Chrom or his sons will give Morgan Rightful King. Donnel or his son will give Morgan the Villager class letting him gain Aptitude and Underdog. Walhart can give him Conquest but not the Conqueror class. Inigo can potentially pass down Luck +4 or Special Dance to Morgan if he inherited one of those skills from Olivia, but again the latter is useless. Lastly, Morgan can potentially learn Galeforce in particular from the Female Avatar or from Owain, Inigo, and Brady if they inherited that skill from their mothers and should be his inherited class from them if possible due to its usefulness and exclusiveness to females. Male Morgan can also become a Fighter or Barbarian related class which his mother cannot. Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"I started on some of Father's/Mother's tactical guidebooks. I must learn all I can!" (exp) *"I managed to sneak in some practice. Maybe there is still hope for me to be a tactician!" (weapon exp) Level Up Quotes *"Whew... I'm catching up quick as I can, Father/Mother!" (6-7 stats up) *"That's a big step closer to achieving my dream!" (4-5 stats up) *"Nice! Getting stronger one step at a time!" (2-3 stats up) *"Hrm... Gotta say, that's kind of a letdown." (0-1 stat up) *"All right... Now to focus on getting wiser, too!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change Quote *"Do I... Do I look like my father/mother in this?" Final Chapter Quote Battle Quotes Dual Support *"All right." *"Oh, you'll win." *"You can do this!" *"Now strike!" *"I'm with you!" *"I've got this!" *"You ready?" *"Incoming foe!" *"I've got your back." *"I'm right here." Dual Strike *"Ha!" *"Your weakness is exposed!" *"Your flank's exposed!" *"Over here!" *"Go down!" *"And again." *"Make way!" *"Have another!" Dual Guard *"Not happening!" *"Predictable..." *"Not on my watch!" *"Forget it!" Critical *"Checkmate!" *"Amateur!" *"This ends here!" *"Time to even the odds!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Just as planned!" *"You tipped the scale!" *"Thank you!" *"Hah..." Enemy Defeated *"Farewell." *"Success!" *"It worked!" *"Hmph!" *"Heh!" Etymology Marc is a diminutive form of the name Marcus. Saint Mark was the author of the second Gospel in the New Testament. He is the patron saint of Venice, where he is supposedly buried. Though in use during the Middle Ages, Mark was not common in the English-speaking world until the 19th century, when it began to be used alongside the classical form Marcus. In the Celtic legend of Tristan and Isolde this was the name of a king of Cornwall. This is also the usual English spelling of the name of the 1st-century BC Roman triumvir Marcus Antonius (Mark Antony). Morgan may come from the Old Welsh masculine name Morcant, which was possibly derived from Welsh mor "sea" and cant "circle". It may also be the modern form of Morgen, which was used by Geoffrey of Monmouth in the 12th century for the Arthurian sorceress Morgan le Fay, who was unnamed in earlier stories. Geoffrey probably did not derive it from the Welsh masculine name Morgan, which would have been spelled Morcant in his time. He may have based it on the Irish name Moirgen. Trivia *Morgan's Japanese name, Marc, is also the default name of the Tactician from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. *Children's Day in Japan (子供の日 kodomo no hi) is celebrated on May 5, the same day as Morgan's Birthday. *Morgan placed ninth in the female and fifteenth in the male category for the Fire Emblem: Awakening Character Popularity Polls in Japan. *Morgan apparently comes from a peaceful future in which none of the other children characters were born since they do not remember the future being in ruins, nor do they remember any of the other children characters even if one of them is their sibling. However, it is possible that Morgan is suffering from partial amnesia since they cannot remember who their father/mother is, yet whichever sibling they might have clearly remembers Morgan. Gallery File:Male Marc FE13 Artwork.png|Artwork of Morgan as a Male from the Knights of Iris book. File:Female Marc FE13 Artwork.png|Artwork of Morgan as a Female from the Knights of Iris book. File:Marc.jpg|Morgan's portrait in Awakening (as a male on the left and as a female on the right) morganfemalecolors.png|Female Morgan's Hair Colors Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters